


Dirt

by X (HoneyFire)



Category: The Outsiders (1983), The Outsiders - All Media Types, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Absolute fluff, F/M, M/M, Too much fluff, based off of the song Dirt, cloud fluff, lifestory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4855601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyFire/pseuds/X
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of Florida Georgie Line's song, Dirt.</p><p>Johnny and Dally's life together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirt

Dally traces Johnny's name on the red rust colored dirt as he waits on his one and only. It's a simmering hot day, the breeze gently tickling his skin and making him shudder. The wind blows his hair into his eyes one too many times, so he gets up and walks over to sit under the shade of the Elm tree. Dally picks up the closest twig to him so that he can resume drawing Johnny's name. Instead something solid smacks him in the forehead.

 

"Ow..." He rubs his head and looks down to where he holds his stick, surprised to find that he has grabbed a large fallen limb instead.

 

Smiling at his stupidity, he stands and begins drawing a large 'J in the dirt. Johnny comes scampering out when he finishes with the pretty little 'Y' at the end. He's wearing nothing but a pair of Converse Dally just bought him, all too short shorts, and carrying a maroon t-shirt just in case.

 

"Aw Dal," Johnny blushes and steals the limb away from Dally, beginning to draw a plus sign and start on some new letters. Dally watches intently. When he realizes what Johnny is doing, he comes up behind him and guides him by his hips.

 

Johnny finishes and relaxes into Dally's firm and toned body. Dally smiles at their new temporary masterpiece.

 

Johnny + Dally = ♡ 

 

"You sweet little thing." Dally instantly locks his strong arms around Johnny's waist and holds him. Silently reminiscing in the feel of the small figure in his arms. Golden slivers of sunlight shine down and glisten upon Johnny's lightly greased hair.

 

"Ready for the homecoming game tonight?" Johnny asks, wrapping his arms around Dally's.

 

Dally sighs and thinks back to how drastically things had changed since Johnny had killed the Soc. Dally had completely transformed over night, quit roaming the streets and started working his ass off. Went back to school just to have more time with Johnny, joined the football team and confessed his love for the young greaser. All in a mere two months.

 

"More than ready." Dally softly nibbles his ear,"And right after, we can go and have a big party at the Curtis'," He holds back a smirk, it's not the complete truth. He's of course prepared for homecoming, but he's planning on something else. He knows it will gain him some backlash, but he doesn't care. The entire town knows Johnny is his anyhow.

 

He's going to ask him to homecoming

 

Cherry and her friends were overjoyed when he asked them for their help. The gang even were in on the action. The girls made a giant banner, Pony was going to keep Johnny occupied and make sure he was in the right place. 

 

Johnny breathes in the humid air and turns around to look Dally in the eye. He's silently wishing Dally would take him to the homecoming dance, but knows that he'd never. So he remains silent and steals a soft kiss.

 

"Come on." Dally takes him by the hand and leads him to his old pickup. He even holds the door for Johnny, closes it too. His truck starts and soon they're on the move. 

 

Johnny sits and watches the trees go by intently for a few minutes. Dally clears his throat and puts his free arm around the boy's shoulders. Johnny smiles up at Dally and gives him a kiss on the cheek before he snuggles up to him. It's an odd feat, yes, but at the same time Dally just knows.

 

It doesn't take very long to get to the game, just about five or so minutes and then they're there. Pony and Soda are already there waiting for them. Dally pulls into an empty parking space and shuts off the old truck.

 

"I have a surprise for you," He whispers into the soft black hair that he's come to be so familiar with and slides both arms behind the tiny figure. Johnny looks up and receives a gentle kiss to his lips. 

 

He sighs and falls into the gesture, kissing back slower than Dally is. Dally breaks away a little bit and presses their foreheads together. Johnny grins and gives him an extra kiss.

 

"What is it?" He asks, a cheerful glow beginning to ignite in his eyes.

 

"Well, I guess I should tell you the first bit." Stealing a kiss. "You, Soda, Darry and Pony get to have your own front row seats to see the whole game,"

 

Johnny lights up like a little light and cheers,"Yay!" Then gathers himself and calmly says,"I mean-Thank you Dal."

 

Dally grins and opens the door,"Come on now," Johnny comes bounding out right after Dally, skipping happily along with him and waving his hand up to summon Pony's attention. The fading blond notices him and drags his older brother along towards the couple.

 

"Hey Pony!" Johnny grins, tucking himself under Dally's arm before he has to go.

 

"Hey Johnny." Pony waves and nudges Soda,"We were just talking about how Cherry is crushing on Dally again."

 

"Again?" Dally groans and tucks Johnny closer to him,"Well, at least she wont be bothering us for too much longer."

 

He, Soda, and Pony smirk at each other, they all know the drill. Even were pitching in on it and helping their friend out, poor Johnny was clueless.

 

Two-Bit and Steve come running right then,"Dally, it's time to go."

 

Dally nods and sneaks in a quick kiss on Johnny's nose,"I'll see you after the game."

 

Nobody notices him lean down and whisper,"I love you," In Johnny's ear though.

 

Johnny grins and gives him a kiss on the cheek,"I love you too. Good luck Dal." 

 

Then Dally is running off with Steve and Two-Bit.

 

"Speak of the devil," Soda suddenly mutters, because here comes Cherry Valance, white leather jacket, red lipstick and all. Her hair done up all pretty and irritating Johnny to the core. Pony notices the change in the atmosphere fairly quickly.

 

"Hey boys," Cherry is already there before Pony can even put his first line of defense into action."Is Dallas playing tonight?"

 

Johnny opens his mouth to speak, but Pony cuts him off.

 

"Who want's popcorn?" He intervenes.

 

"And soda?" Soda winks at the intentional pun he just put in.

 

Johnny's eyes do a 360,"Let's go, Pepsi-Cola."

 

And so Johnny, Soda and Pony skip off to the consession to get some popcorn and soda. Darry meets them right after.

 

"I found our seats," He beams, motioning to the large crowd gathering. Lately, he's been getting happier and acting less like a wood plank and more like a college student by the day, but still maintains his sense of responsibility for his brothers and his gang.

 

"Alright!" Soda cheers. So they go to their seats, which just like Dally said, are right in the center with the perfect view. Darry hasn't gotten anything to snack on while he was waiting on the boys, and a large line has already formed, so Johnny happily shares his popcorn and Pony shares his soda with the eldest.

 

Its not long until the game is starting, and the marching band is dancing onto the field and playing the National Anthem. They stand, do their usual routine with it, but this time Johnny does it a little more pridefully, his deep brown eyes scanning the lining up footballers to his right. 

 

It takes him a moment to spot number the Running Back, 13. Dally. All bright and in uniform, looking towards the crowd with Two-Bit, 31, and Steve, 28. Johnny waves the moment the band is done and Dally is quick to sneak a wave back. Steve and Two-Bit jump to it as well, waving wildly to their friends. Sodapop and Darry wolf-whistle in return, while Pony awkwardly waves. 

 

The game starts off not too well, the rival team stronger than the players that they've put up so far. It puts a damper on Dally's plans, because they move the whole Homecoming event to the end. Luckily, the boys pull it off the first half. Johnny finds himself laughing at 37, Aaron, stealing kisses from 6, Joey. Pony pointed it out first, now it's just plain funny.

 

Aaron will walk over to the short kid, pull off his helmet, smother him in a kiss, then walk away like it was a normal occasion. He finds it funny because he saw himself and Dally in those shoes. He just wishes Dally would kiss him on the lips more, maybe sneak a few to him in the hallway between classes, during lunch, and after school. Dally isn't comfortable with that, so they don't do it.

 

Johnny decides on laying down on his stomach at the edge of the bleachers, right over the football players and right in front of a large tear in the fence. Dally is coming back from his long and hard play of the third quarter for a water break.

 

The Greaser doesn't notice him until a small hand pokes his neck. Dally turns around and smiles, walks over closer to touch his boyfriends soft cheek.

 

"Hey, Johnnycake." He breathes, thinking of his plans. 

 

Johnny smiles, nuzzles into Dally's warm hand,"Hi Dal."

 

Dally hears the coach calling his name,"Gotta split. Come here." He cups Johnny's chin and kisses him, not minding that there is a wire fence poking him. Their tongues meet quickly, and just as fast, the kiss breaks and Dally is running back out to the field. 

 

Johnny licks his spit slick lips and grins. He watches the whole play go down, Dally, Two-Bit and Steve put their hearts into the game, played the system well against their challengers. Johnny sometimes liked to think that Dally was a Knight in battle, protecting him from danger during these times. 

 

"Johnny." Pony pokes him,"Come on. I have to show you something."

 

Johnny whines, not wanting to leave his spot, but does as he was told and stands up to follow his friend to wherever he's taking him. Soon, he can't see Dally and the scoreboard, and that's what bothers him the most. He hears the buzzer go off. The game is over. 

 

All of a sudden, Pony disappears into a crowd of girls. The girls maul him, well, more like carry him off somewhere. He hears voices, hears the announcer begin with whlle Homecoming thing. All of a sudden, the girls push him towards a door.

 

"Go!" One squeals.

 

Johnny does just that, opens the door and steps through. He doesn't expect to step right out between the field and the gate. All is silent, every single football player and cheerleader are lined up, helmets on.

 

The cheerleaders and color guard erupt into a fit of dancing to some soft music. All of a sudden, the girls pull out a large banner. Johnny's heart drops.

 

"Homecoming, Johnnycake?"

 

Johnny frantically looks around for Dally. He turns around just in time to realize Dally is running towards him and picking him up. The tiny Greaser is carried out onto the field and placed down on his own two feet.

 

"What do you say, Johnny?" Dally is on a microphone, voice booming through the speakers. Johnny hears nothing but silence from everybody. Dally looks around, then back to his boy,"Homecoming?"

 

Johnny looks to the scoreboard.

 

Home: 54

Away: 49

 

He looks Dally in the eyes, tears forming.

 

"Yes." His voice cracks,"Yes yes yes!" He jumps into Dally's arms, excited and happy all at the same time. Most of the crowd burst into fits of cheers, and Johnny could care of less about them.

 

Dally kisses him softly, spinning them around. Johnny giggles against his lips and curls into his touch. Neither could have been happier.

 

\- - - 

 

"Whoo!" Johnny laughs as Dally spins his tires in the dirt road. Dally smiles, continuing on the dusty road that he loves taking Johnny out on. They just graduated the previous night, him, Johnny, Pony, Soda, Two-Bit, Steve, the whole gang. Recently he had earned enough to get them a small apartment, not much, but big enough for the two of them. Johnny moved out of his father's home, into the one with Dally as soon as he could. The two haven't been separated since.

 

Rain soon starts falling, forcing them to calm down before Dally gets stuck, but soon enough, Dally finds his tires stuck in the mud.

 

"Well shit." He mutters, getting out of the truck. Johnny clambering out after him.

 

"Well..told you that your a stick in the mud." He giggles, hair getting wet in the rain.

 

"A stick in the mud?!" Dally exclaims, snapping his head up. A devious smile stretches across his face,"I'll show you a stick in the mud."

 

"Dally no-ah!" Johnny squeals as Dally tackles him down into the mud and rolls them around. Dally's fingers tickle his sides, making Johnny laugh and squirm away until he gets all muddy.

 

"Say I'm not a stick in the mud." Dally chuckles, still tickling Johnny.

 

"Okay! Your not a stick in the mud!" Johnny laughs, panting for breath as Dally stops.

 

"What am I then?"

 

"A wet Dallas Winston whom I'm in love with and really want him to kiss me right now."

 

Dally laughs and captures Johnny's lips in a kiss.

 

\- - -

 

Johnny has just come home from a long day at college, to an ecstatic Dally. Which is...slightly abnormal.

 

"Please don't tell me you found my sugar stash." Johnny laughs, dropping his bag on the floor. 

 

Dally stops,"You have a sugar stash?"

 

"You heard nothing." Johnny flushes,"Now what are you so excited about?"

 

"Do you remember that white picket fence house you liked that was real close to the Curtis'?"

 

"Yeah.."

 

"I got the 10% down on it."

 

\- - - 

 

"Hey Johnny?"

 

"Hm?"

 

Dally has him by the hands, is walking him through that old football field. It's been four years since they've been here.

 

"I need to ask you something, and I know that I'm horrible at this romantic stuff, but I really need to ask you this one thing."

 

"What's that?" Johnny looks at him, wide eyed and smiling.

 

Dally gets down on one knee,"Will you do me the honors of making me the happiest man on Earth, and marry me?" He holds out a tiny red box with a small golden band inside.

 

Johnny lights up like the field lights used to,"You already know my answer." And then he's planting his lips on Dally's. Dally holds him by the waist, kissing him gently and caressing every spot he can on his boy. His fiancé. 

 

"I love you, Dal." Johnny beams, nuzzling into his chest.

 

"I love you too, Johnnycake."

 

\- - -

 

It's been 60 something years since the gang met. Since Dally kissed Johnny for the first time. Since they got together. Since Homecoming, College, Marriage, when Steve and Soda married, since Pony married Two-Bit, since Darry settled down with a girl named Ashes. Since Pony and Two-Bit adopted their twin girls Lilly and Cherry, since Steve and Soda adopted their little boy Zain, since Darry and Ashes had their son, Pepsi, and their daughter Jasmine. Since Dally somehow went out for a soda and a bag of chips and returned with what would be their little boy Kopa. Since their kids have moved out since their prime has passed and they've grown old. Since Jasmine married Kopa and they had a little boy, that they named Cade, in honor of Johnny.

 

Johnny knows he's loved, even though he's old and grey, he can't help but remember their past time and can't help but smile. Dally is still there with him, still kisses him every morning, still swoons him like he used to.

 

"Dal?"

 

"You haven't called me that in forever..." Dally looks at his husband. Out of all the things, it's those eyes that never aged one bit. "Johnnycakes."

 

"I'm so glad I told you yes back then."

 

Dally grins,"I am too, Johnnycake, I am too." He ignores Two-Bit throwing random, laundry at Kopa and Jasmine in the background. 

 

Johnny dazes off for a second. "Dal?"

 

"Hm?"

 

"Stay Gold."

 


End file.
